


it's a natural reaction

by Authoress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink, all my charas are aged up thanks, handjob/blowjob, inspired by bal's comic, it's exactly what u think do i even need to tag, verbal humiliation kink, yeah yeah we knew this was happening with event announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress
Summary: Mika steals Shu's jacket. It's an accident. Honest.





	it's a natural reaction

**Author's Note:**

> “im not going to write any more nsfw,” i lie to myself as i spontaneously write even more nsfw and hate myself for it

 

The boxes wobble in Mika’s arms and he yips, shuffling his feet to regain his balance. Four cardboard boxes at once was probably too much, now that he thought about it, and even though they aren’t that full, his arms are quivering and he ambles down the hallway like a tortoise. He blows a tuft of hair out of his face and it falls right back in front of his eyes. Terrific.

Ah, he really should’ve taken Arashi up on her offer to show him how to tone up. He wasn’t the most sturdy of boys after all, pointy elbows and knees and hips that jutted out, which Arashi assured him were “totally hot!” He couldn’t put on weight even when Shu was shoveling as much protein as they could afford into his stomach and live practices left him wiped. He’s just a scrappy little thing and heavy lifting doesn’t suit him.

But, well…Natsume and Tsumugi had asked him to help, hadn’t they? The other students were busy prepping for the sports festival and poor Anzu didn’t have the typical entourage swarming to help her. Besides, set-up would only take an hour or so and there were three other people helping, so Mika could afford to wear himself out a little. He thought of it as a warm-up for the main event. It wasn’t like Shu could do the job himself. He was even more fragile than Mika.

Mika uses his foot to kick open the door to the Handicrafts Club’s clubroom and dumps the boxes in the corner, kicking them back. He brushes his hands off on his sweatpants. That would do for now. The other pile of boxes he’d brought in made their clubroom a bit messy, but it was only temporary storage after all.

That should be the last of it. Mika scratches the back of his neck and his fingers come away damp, hair wet with sweat. Shu and Anzu would probably be done setting up the now empty classroom as catering by the time he returns and Anzu was nice enough to save him a sports drink for his assistance. He nods and turns around to head back.

His reflection in the window catches his attention and Mika turns back around, squinting. That’s funny—his jacket looks green. Mika holds up his hands and yes, the sleeves are green. His jacket was blue. Aw, crap. He grabbed someone else’s jacket. Mika slips off the jacket and fingers the tag.

 _Itsuki Shu_ , in neat print. Oops.

Mika can already hear the lecture. _Honestly, Kagehira, are you braindead? Do you think about anything before you do it? What if the jacket wasn’t mine? Snatching other people’s belongings like a common thief…well, I know you’re an airhead so you would never do it on purpose, but stop making trouble for other people, you useless cretin_.

Mika winces. “Nnah, sorry Oshi-san,” he mutters. Shu could wear his if he got cold, right? It wasn’t like they had a huge size difference between the two of them, anyway. Mika was just excited, that was all. And he had to be quick about helping out so he could cheer for Arashi. No harm in the end, right?

Ah. Except he had been sprinting back and forth across the school in Shu’s jacket. He definitely sweated through the long sleeves, which normally wouldn’t be a problem, but Shu could get…weird about germs and bodily fluids and fingerprints and hair on his stuff, although typically those were the outfits he worked on. Mika’s not sure how Shu will react to Mika sweating all over his jacket, but he definitely won’t be happy about it, especially with the rest of the sports festival stretching out before them.

Sheepishly, Mika picks up the jacket and presses his nose to the armpit. He inhales and winces again. Yeah, that definitely smelled like sweat. Maybe he could sneak it into the washer and dryer on campus…no, what was he thinking? That would take up a ton of time! It would look so suspicious! Maybe Shu wouldn’t notice that Mika took his jacket and Mika could miraculously ‘find’ it lying around somewhere—but Shu would notice.

Mika presses his nose to the inside of the collar. Maybe it was just the armpits? If the rest of the jacket smelled okay, Shu might let him off the hook. Mika sniffs tentatively at the material and blinks in surprise. Well, it _did_ smell a bit like sweat, or just teenager in general, but this smell wasn’t him. He knew his own scent well enough and this wasn’t it.

Curious, he sniffs a little farther down the jacket. It smells a little like him, but also this new scent, one he’s not familiar with. What was it? Mika knows the school and the locker rooms, a smell that makes him wrinkle his nose. He knows the smell of Shu’s place, so familiar he often forgets the scent until he’s been back to Kansai and comes back to their apartment that smells like linen and wood and like coming home. He knows the smell of their laundry detergent, fresh and clean and nice to roll around in. and he knows the smell of Shu’s cologne, the stuff that makes him sneeze and keeps Shu free from smelling like the dirty mob of sticky, sweaty teenagers he stood above.

This smell is new to Mika. Or—not quite. He’s come across it in passing, faint enough that he can’t recall where. It’s human, like the smell of warm skin, a little bit sweet and a little bit salty. Clinging to Shu’s jacket like an intruder, like something that doesn’t quite belong.

And then it occurs to Mika that laundry day is tomorrow, and that they’ve been preparing for the sports festival for the past six days, obviously in their PE uniforms. And that even if he freshened himself up in the bathroom after outdoor activities, there was no way for Shu to get the smell of sweat out of his jacket if he didn’t wash it himself.

Mika’s eyes widen and he sniffs the jacket again. He hadn’t had a chance to smell Shu like this, not even since they lived together, because Shu _hated_ sweating and bathed every day and did laundry weekly and Mika wasn’t going to get the chance to sort through his dirty laundry basket on his own unless he decided to sneak into Shu’s room and fish around for a used shirt or something and _that_ was a little bit weird.

Mika’s cheeks flush gently. Well…wasn’t _this_ just a little bit weird, too? Sniffing Shu’s sweaty jacket like a curious dog. It wasn’t like Shu had said he could, and if Shu saw him that would be…pretty embarrassing. Mika should just hand it over like a good boy and take the lecture like a man and never wonder what Shu’s natural scent was ever again. (He wouldn’t do something like dig through Shu’s underwear or anything if he handed the jacket over, even now that his curiosity was whetted, nope, hadn’t occurred to him in the slightest. Mika was a good boy and not weird _at all_.)

He sniffs the jacket again. What? No one was looking. No one had to know. This was research. Shu was Mika’s greatest admiration and his idol and his savior and it was only natural that he would want to know everything about Shu. What if one day Shu got lost and the only way to find him was by smell? Mika would be a failure of a disciple of he couldn’t identify Shu based on scent alone. So it was okay to smell the jacket. It wasn’t weird.

It’s not purely Shu’s scent anyway. Mika can smell his deodorant as well, sharp and fresh, some kind of generic ‘clean’ scent that was covered up by the cologne. He can even pick up on the cologne just a little, and he wrinkles his nose at the smell. But mostly it’s that new, earthy, sharp scent that Mika thinks smells better than his sweat, which wasn’t even _fair_. Shu shouldn’t get to smell good even when sweating; that went against the laws of nature, especially when Mika smelled like the stinky teenager he was. And of course, he can smell himself on the jacket too.

The scent of both their sweat mingling makes Mika wrinkle his nose. It’s not…good, really—it’s sweat after all—but mixed together crosses some wires in Mika’s mind. How strange, their scents combined. It was an instance that could only happen with shared clothes or piles of laundry or—

Mika stills.

Oh no. No, his wires must _really_ be crossed, because an uninvited image flashes through his mind before he can put the brakes on and shut down that train of thought before it happens. Some things he wasn’t allowed to think about. Ever. Some things were so taboo that even allowing the possibility to flash through his mind was enough for Mika to sing _la la la, what were the lyrics for our latest song again? I do need to practice. That’s all I need to think about_.

_(Or fucking, was what his mind so helpfully provided. Scents mingled during sex, with the slide of sweat slick skin against one another, soaking the air and sheets along with the musk of making love.)_

‘Raisanka’ was safe and involved Mika and Shu _clothed_. Very clothed. Fully clothed. It involved strict choreography and orchestrated terror and absolutely _nothing_ sexy, because Shu left the wiggling around and ass shaking to the vulgar masses while Valkyrie remained ethereal and grandiose, almost holy. No sexy Valkyrie.

(But they did sweat a lot on stage, didn’t they, and if after a live Mika pressed his nose into the nape of Shu’s neck, would he smell this same scent, heady and choking him and—)

And _nnnggh_ , this really wasn’t helpful and as much as he wants to, Mika _can’t_ think of Shu like that. Shu is a god, not ugly and mortal and gross like Mika is. Shu stands high on his stage and doesn’t look at Mika, doesn’t touch Mika, doesn’t let Mika touch him, and certainly would never let Mika bend him over the craft table and tug his pants down and—

Mika’s cock twitches.

Mika whines, more of a desperate keen than anything else. This wasn’t _fair_. He’d been so good these past three years, hadn’t had a single thought of Shu. He jerked off to porn and the gravure photos Arashi sent him and steadily invested himself in the faces of the pornstars and Arashi’s coworkers and never once did pink hair or lavender eyes cross his mind. Even if he veered away from muscular men and Arashi only ever sent him the slim, near effeminate men to get off to.

He didn’t _want_ to have dirty thoughts about his Oshi-san. He wanted to worship and protect Shu, to walk beside him into hell and tear out the throats of the demons that came for him. He wanted to bloody and dirty himself for Shu so that Shu would never have to lower himself to the point of getting his own hands dirty. Because Shu did everything else for him. Protecting and loving Shu was all he could do in return.

But this was so much stimulus. So much left up to the imagination. Mika knows, objectively, that all Shu has done is work out in this jacket, but in his mind, Dream-Shu has done more. Dream-Shu needed to release some tension after working out, Dream-Shu reached into his pants and touched himself, Dream-Shu came, shaking and sweating through his jacket, leaving his scent there as a lingering gift to Mika, face fully pressed into the material. But Dream-Shu doesn’t quite have a face, not one that Mika can imagine well, and frustrated, Mika throws the jacket over his shoulders and presses the collar against his nose and inhales.

His other hand isn’t as brave. Mika sits down in one of the clubroom chairs and opens and closes his palm over his crotch. He opens his eyes and ducks his head, blinking around the room. The clubroom door is closed and everyone is busy with the sports festival. It’s not like anyone will see. Mika will hear footsteps coming down the hallway if anyone does come, so he’s all by himself. It doesn’t have to be long or drawn out. Just a quick wank, little clean up and then Mika can return the jacket and never, ever think of any of this again.

It would be difficult to explain if he returned to the sports festival with a boner anyway.

Mika doesn’t look. He closed his eyes and tentatively feels himself through his sweatpants. The first contact has him jolt in place and he inhales too quickly through his nose, Shu’s scent assaulting him. He squirms in place and lets out a tiny whine. He gets braver, stroking the front of his pants and his heartbeat thudding in his chest.

It feels good. It’s like being surrounded by Shu and if Mika squeezes his eyes really tight, it’s almost like Shu’s hand on him. He touches himself how he thinks Shu would—confident, perfect, just the way Mika likes it. Ah, maybe that’s too ambitious of him, but he cups his balls and thinks of Shu clicking his tongue at him and calling him revolting scum and Mika’s cock throbs again.

Agh, but like this, he’ll get his uniform dirty. He can’t just palm himself and come all over the pants he’ll be wearing for the rest of the day. Flushing harder, Mika pulls his cock out of his pants and squirms some more. He feels really dirty now. Indecent. Just waving his cock around like this wasn’t a school, like he didn’t sew in here every day with Shu. _Dirty, dirty, dirty_.

The voice in his mind takes on a different tone. Deeper, harsher, scolding. _You filthy animal. Just going to rut in your hand like a stray dog on the street? Not even worth the dust on the tip of my boot._ Mika squeezes his eyes shut again and trembles, the head of his cock wet, making his fingers slippery as he strokes himself.

 _I am filthy,_ Mika thinks. _I don’t know how you can even bear to look at me. But…I’m doing this because of you. You’re doing this to me, Oshi—_

“Hrrk.” He can’t even say it in his mind. His face, his ears, his neck burn. Saying it makes it real.

And he still can’t see Shu’s face in his mind. Would he curl his lip at Mika, look away from him when he’s sweating and shaking and desperate before him? Would he raise his eyebrows and clear his throat, tell Mika to clean himself up and act decent? Would he get angry, bare his teeth and snap at Mika, disavow him?

Or would Shu look at him and be unable to look away? Would his breathing speed up, would he flush prettily, would his lips part when he saw Mika with his cock out for him? Would he lick his lips, steel himself, and with a quiet voice, offer to help Mika with that?

The thought makes a small cry bubble out of Mika’s throat. “O-Oshi-san—”

Mika freezes. Ah, he said it. He really said it, out loud. His voice sounds screechy and pitched. It’s terrible; not sexy at all. He thinks if Shu heard that voice he would just walk out. Swallowing, Mika clears his throat. He rubs his thumb over his slit and his lips tremble as he says, “Oshi-san, please…”

Oh.

Oh, that doesn’t sound like him at all. That sounds slutty and desperate. That sounds like the porn he watches. That sounds…that sounds like someone who has been repressing his sexual desire for his idol and is only now admitting to it. It’s…spectacularly embarrassing. But Mika starts to stroke himself again and finds he can’t stop.

“Hffh, hrgh…Oshi-san,” Mika whispers. “Oshi-san…I want ya.” Then, a bit louder. “Mm, Oshi-san, will ya touch me?” And then, “P-Please, I really…I need it.”

 _What do you need?_ Dream-Shu says. _Speak clearly._

Mika squeezes his cock and keens. “Nngh…I need ya to…just like that…hard…”

_Disgusting masochist. You like it when I’m rough with you?_

“Yeah, Oshi-san…I really love it…”

Mika pumps himself harder, inhaling both their scents sharply and imagining Shu getting worked up despite himself, despite the indifference on his face. Mika imagines Shu sweating, his hand rough and tight and sloppy with Mika’s cock, shifting in place as he keeps his eyes on Mika’s crotch. Mika thinks of pink, spit shined lips, and then, without thinking, he blurts out, “Hey, Oshi-san…can I put it in ya?”

His own daring and the words spoken aloud makes Mika’s cock even wetter and he hiccups, shoving the collar of the jacket against his mouth too to muffle his noises. His hips twitch and he rocks them back and forth needing _more_. Needing…needing…

_Needing to see Shu with that flush spread across his chest and dusting his shoulders as Mika spins him around. Needing to pin Shu’s wrists above his head and feel them twist in his grip. Needing to lean in and hear the staccato of Shu’s breathing as Mika presses his chest against Shu’s back. He needs to mouth the back of Shu’s neck and taste the sweat on him, needs to feel the nervous, anticipatory shifts of Shu’s body as Mika nudges his legs apart and nudges his cock into the entrance—_

“ _Oshi-san_ ,” Mika breathes. “Oshi-san, yer so tight…hah…ya feel amazing…Oshi-san, please, I can’t hold on any longer—”

The door to the clubroom door opens and Shu pokes his head in. “Ah, Kagehira, there you a—”

For Mika, time stops.

Objectively, he’s aware that Shu is in front of him. Objectively, he’s aware that he’s sitting with his legs spread and his cock in his hand. Objectively, he’s aware this counts as indecent exposure and isn’t this like, a crime or something? But in Mika’s mind, he has shut down every thought process and sensory process and every acceptance process because this _cannot be happening_.

Shu’s eyes are wide as saucers. Mika had wondered what Shu would look like, seeing him like this, and the answer is bug-eyed, mouth hanging open and so thrown that Mika knows without a shadow of a doubt that Shu is also thinking _this cannot be happening_.

“K—” Shu chokes out, and Mika’s paralysis reverses into motion and he scrambles to turn away from Shu, flipping around in the chair and somehow, still clutching that motherfucking jacket that got him into this trouble in the first place. His heart is racing faster than when he’d been jacking off and he’s about to set the world record for going soft out of pure terror.

There’s a long moment of silence when neither of them can figure out what to say. Mika is shaking and his brain is still frozen and wow, he can’t ever look Shu in the eyes again. He’s going to have to move out. Not just move out, but leave Valkyrie. Not just leave Valkyrie, but leave the school, leave Japan, leave this solar system and then, finally, he might be far enough away from Shu that he can breathe again.

Shu clears his throat and Mika squeezes his eyes shut and hunches his shoulders. “I…the transfer student’s preparations are complete. She has a sports drink waiting for you before the events begin.”

“Y-Yeah,” Mika says, voice cracking. His entire body burns as he shoves his cock back in his pants. “I’ll…be right there.”

“I…alright,” Shu says. “That’s—okay. Okay. I’ll see you—is that my jacket?”

Mika freezes once more.

“No,” Mika blurts out. _Please drop it_.

He hears Shu step into the room. “Are you sure? My jacket went missing.”

“’S not,” Mika says.

A few more steps. Mika curls into himself. “It _is_ my jacket,” Shu says. “What on earth are you doing with…”

Mika does the most natural thing in the world in a situation where only death is a solution—he bursts into tears. Not a few stray drops either, but full-blown, snot flying everywhere, _bawling_.

“What th—” Shu says, but Mika cuts him off.

“’M sorry!” Mika wails. “’M so, so sorry, Oshi-san! I jus’ took it by accident and then I dunno what happened! It smelled like ya and then…then…I dunno! I’m sorry, it’ll never happen again, please don’ kick me outta Valkyrie! I’ll never do it again, so—!”

“What? Slow down, Kagehira,” Shu says, holding his hands up placatingly. “You’re not getting kicked out of Valkyrie, what are you talking about?”

“But I—!” Mika sobs. “With Oshi-san’s jacket, I did that dirty thing—!”

“What dirty…what are you talking about?”

Mika sniffles wetly. “Please don’ make me say it. I dunno if I can. I don’ wanna, please don’ make me.”

“I don’t—” Shu sighs, aggravated. “You took my jacket by mistake and then just now you…well. I don’t understand what that has to do with kicking you out of Valkyrie. You’re a teenage boy; teenage boys have…needs.”

“But it’s ‘cause it’s _Oshi-san’s_ jacket…that I…” Mika hiccups and covers his face. “It’s ‘cause of Oshi-san that I wanted to…”

“I—oh,” Shu says. And then, “ _Oh_.”

Mika chokes out another sob.

Shu goes quiet and Mika can’t bear to look at him, can’t bear to even see the shape of him and continues to cry into his hands. His sobs wrack his body and he wishes Shu would just kill him already. Kill him for doing such a dirty, nasty thing with his clothing. For thinking such dirty, nasty things about Shu. Mika doesn’t care how; he doesn’t care if it’s painful. He just wants to die as quickly and as soon as possible.

“…Why?” Shu asks after a minute.

“ _Why_?” Mika repeats. “Why _what_?”

“I don’t know,” Shu says. “Why…all of this?”

“Do I really hafta spell it out for ya?” Mika says. “Do ya really not get it?”

“Kagehira—”

“It’s ‘cause I wanna _fuck you_ , Oshi-san,” Mika snaps, looking up, face red and wet. “I was gettin’ off to the thought of _fuckin’ you_. And yer jacket smells like ya, so I just—I just—”

Mika doesn’t know what else to say. He’s exhausted, his chest hurts, the salt from his tears is burning his cheeks, and Shu’s face is red, probably with anger, and his breathing is labored and—

“You want to fuck me?” Shu asks quietly.

“ _Yes,_ ” Mika sobs. “So bad I was jerkin’ off to the thought of ya touchin’ me and then of…wh…why aren’t ya mad?”

“Kagehira,” Shu says. “Shut up.”

Mika’s jaw clicks shut.

“Sit down,” Shu says.

Mika hadn’t even realized he was standing. He sits back down, dumbfounded.

Shu inhales and exhales slowly. “You are far more trouble than you’re worth,” Shu says.

Mika nods dumbly.

“If I knew better, I would leave you on the side of the road for someone else to deal with.”

Mika nods again.

“But,” Shu says, swiping his thumb beneath Mika’s eyes and wiping away his tears. “That would be irresponsible of me. I was the one who took the stray in off the street, to spoil it and throw it back would be a death sentence. Do you think you can live without me, Kagehira?”

Mika shakes his head.

“That’s what I thought,” Shu says. “And yet you lie and you hide from me. After all I’ve done for you, I find you cowering shamefully here, stealing my possessions to feed your obsession. How long did you think you could hide your lust for me?”

“I,” Mika croaks. “It’s disgusting though?”

“Of course it is,” Shu says. “Does my scent really make you so horny you can’t wait until you’re off school grounds? How many times have you stolen through my belongings to find something to satiate your hunger for me?”

“No, Oshi-san, I never—”

“Why should I believe you?” Shu says. “You were doing it not five minutes ago.”

Mika shakes his head. “I wouldn’t—that’s dirty—I—”

“Silence,” Shu says, and Mika shuts up. “Is all you can do lie to me? Don’t tell me you’re not.” Shu pushes apart Mika’s knees and Mika gasps as he lifts up his shoe and presses it firmly against Mika’s crotch. Mika curls forward, but Shu grabs his chin, makes him look Shu in the eyes.

“ _That_ doesn’t lie,” Shu says.

Mika can feel tears beading in his eyes again. He’s overwhelmed—Shu isn’t yelling at him. He doesn’t know if Shu’s angry, he doesn’t know if Shu’s disgusted, or if he’s going to dispose of him in the end. What Mika does know is that Shu’s foot is on his cock and he’s so hard he aches. Shu shifts his foot and Mika mewls.

“Disgusting,” Shu says. “You want to fuck me? You wouldn’t even know how. I only accept perfection; you think I’d allow you to haphazardly shove your cock in me?”

Hearing Shu say the word ‘cock,’ Mika immediately lets out a sob and his cock _throbs_.

“Answer me, Kagehira,” Shu demands, gripping his face harder.

“N-No, Oshi-san,” Mika says. “I wouldn’t—I dunno how to make ya feel good.”

“So don’t talk like you know the first thing about _fucking me_ ,” Shu says. “Childish fantasies should stay just that. Fantasies.”

Mika doesn’t think there’s anything childish about wanting to thrust into Shu until he’s sobbing Mika’s name, though.

“Your only redeeming feature besides your face,” Shu says, “is your willingness to learn. Even if you’re just a useless screw-up, your potential isn’t zero, and that’s why I’ll teach you.”

“You’ll…what?” Mika says, dazedly.

“I’m going to teach you how to fuck me,” Shu says. “Pay attention, Kagehira.”

 _Oh._ “Oh,” Mika squeaks.

Shu lets him go and pulls up a chair, seating himself next to Mika. Mika is drawn taught as a wire, sneaking glances at Shu out of the corner of his eye.

Shu looks at him expectantly. “Well? Remove your pants.”

Mika swallows. His fingers tremble as he grabs the waistband of his pants and he drags both his sweatpants and his underwear down to his knees. He shifts as his cock is freed. He can’t look at it, or at Shu, or anything.

Shu grabs him tightly and Mika cries out, eyes flying to Shu and then down to his crotch.

“Now that I have your attention where I need it,” Shu says. “Watch what I do. Listen to what I say. I want you to burn into your memory what this feels like.”

Mika nods shakily.

“First of all,” Shu says, “You grab it with feeling. I won’t have you coddling me. If you’re going to get me off, you’re going to _get me off_ , not play at feeling me up. So grip firmly. When you stroke me, I like full, heavy pumps. Do you feel what I’m doing, squeezing around the head and then letting up? Alternate those with normal pumps when your hand gets tired. None of that messy teenager speediness. This isn’t a race—it’s art. Are you getting this, Kagehira?”

Mika is getting something, that’s for sure. He wants to pay attention to Shu, but Shu keeps saying these vile things with his clipped, formal tone of voice, the kind of voice he uses to order Mika around and it’s a heady drug, fogging Mika’s focus and making him think of the other kinds of words Shu’s mouth can make. And he can’t _think_ because no one has _ever_ touched him before, and he’s never taken the time to do more than quick rubbing until he comes, he’s never _thought_ about it. He nods anyway.

“Hm. Doubtful,” Shu says. “It’s your loss if you don’t. Amateurs aren’t allowed to come inside me.”

Mika nearly comes from that alone, but Shu is holding him tight and instead his thighs start quivering and he pants audibly.

“That easy?” Shu scoffs. “A few pumps and some conversation and you’re ready to give in? Pathetic.”

Mika flushes. “’M sorry, Oshi-san.”

“Are you really? I don’t think you are. I think you like hearing me call you disgusting and shameful. I think it gets you off. But this isn’t about you.” He lets go of Mika’s cock only to grab his balls and roll them in his hands. Mika squeaks.

“Yes, this is good too. Don’t overdo it, but occasionally reaching down to massage them is preferable. Amateurs tend to forget some of the most important parts. But enough of that.”

Shu rubs his thumb around the head of Mika’s cock. “Teasing has its place. If you overdo it I’ll be very angry, but just a little makes the experience better. The buildup of tension and the anticipation of satisfaction to come are two key elements of sex once again overlooked by lesser men looking for a quick fuck. A quick orgasm is never as satisfying as one that is earned. But there comes a point where it is unbearable. Do you see what I mean?”

“ _P-Please_ ,” Mika begs. “Please, Oshi-san, I need it—”

“Push me this far and you’ll get punished,” Shu says. Finally, he presses his thumb against Mika’s slit and wraps his hand around him, pumping much quicker than before. Mika starts to curl into himself once more and Shu wraps his arm around Mika’s shoulders, shoving the side of his face into Shu’s neck. Mika sobs against him, one hand clutching his shirt and the other pawing at Shu’s.

“Oshi-san,” Mika says. “Oshi-san, ’m so close, ’m really gonna—”

“That’s enough guidance for now,” Shu says. “Come for me, Kagehira.”

At Shu’s command, Mika does come, almost painful shuddering wracking his body and starbursts lighting up behind his eyes. He sucks in deep breaths and presses his face to Shu’s skin, unable to do more than cling and let the shockwaves roll through his body. When he can finally see again, he collapses boneless against Shu, hardly aware of the gentle petting Shu is giving his hair.

“Very good,” Shu says. “Your reactions, at the very least, are top tier. It pleases me when you keen and depend on me. Remember that no other can do this for you. Only me.”

“Only you,” Mika breathes. “No one else, as long as I live. Only my Oshi-san.”

“Good,” Shu says. “Clean up your mess, and then we shall return to the festival.”

He holds up his hand, fingers sticky with Mika’s cum, and offers them to him. Dazed, Mika parts his lips and takes two in. Shu’s fingers are long and thin and delicate and Mika thinks it’s an honor that Shu trusts him with them. He laps all the cum off of them and then sucks on them for good measure, tracing their shape with his tongue, before moving onto the next two. He’s not a huge fan of his own taste—he’d tried only once, out of curiosity—but in the afterglow of his orgasm he’s light and lethargic and he loves the feel of the pads of Shu’s fingers in his mouth. Ah, he’s probably being annoying, but he really likes rolling them in his mouth and—

And Shu is completely flushed, despite how big he had talked while getting Mika off. Mika almost lets go of his fingers in surprise. Shu’s looking at his mouth, but he notices when Mika looks up at him.

Shu snatches his fingers away with a _pop_. “What?” he snaps.

Mika has a feeling. He hazards a glance downwards and yes, Shu is hard from the manhandling. Or maybe from manhandling Mika. Maybe even both. Either way…

“I don’ think we can go back to Anzu-chan like this,” Mika says.

Shu colors even more. “How dare you assume I am not in control of myself. This is nothing that cannot be disposed of easily. My bodily functions are no concern of yours.”

Mika takes a stab in the dark. “Ya like my mouth.”

Shu crosses his arms tightly. “I have nothing to say on the subject.”

“Say, Oshi-san—maybe ‘m a prodigy with my mouth.”

“I,” Shu says. “I don’t have a comment.”

Oh, so now Shu gets embarrassed? After he was saying all those nasty things to Mika. And pretending like he doesn’t need any help…typical Shu. And he’s right—Mika’s never done this kind of thing with anyone else, so he’s just an amateur. But Shu made it sound like it was so hard to please him and…and Mika wanted to learn. Because he wanted to learn everything about Shu. So he doesn’t have time for this.

Mika pulls his pants up, tucks himself away, stickiness and all, and very calmly gets to his knees in front of Shu.

“Kagehira,” Shu says, but his voice is strained. “I thought I told you I don’t like amateurs.”

“I know,” Mika says. “And ‘m just that—an amateur. But say, Oshi-san…maybe ‘m really good.”

“Maybe,” Shu says. Mika sees him swallow.

“If it’s me, I won’ stop until yer satisfied,” Mika says. “I’d do anything for ya, ya know?”

Shu’s throat bobs once more. “Just once,” he says. “You don’t know the proper technique, so if I’m dissatisfied—”

“I won’ fail ya,” Mika says. “I promise.”

“Get on with it, then,” Shu says.

His face is pink, but Shu keeps a straight face as he spreads his legs. Mika lights his hands on Shu’s knees but then remembers what Shu said about being handled delicately and he forcefully shoves Shu’s legs further so that he can slide between them. It’s a good move. He hears and sees Shu suck in a breath.

But that’s where Mika’s confidence ends. He can see the outline of Shu’s cock through his sweatpants and he pulls them down to free it. Up close, knowing what he’s about to do, Mika’s heart stutters, but he thinks he can do it. He thinks he can swallow it all. Mika wraps his hand around Shu’s cock (firmly) and strokes it a few times to test the waters.

“Tighter,” Shu rumbles.

Mika blinks but does as he’s told, tightening his grip until he hears Shu’s breath catch again. He strokes him a few more times and Shu continues his labored breathing. This isn’t the main event, though.

Mika’s never sucked cock before. He’s thought about it—god, he’s _thought_ about it. He wants his mouth warm and full and it turns him on just thinking about it, even thinking about choking on it, but in the end he doesn’t know how to make it good for his partner. But Shu has at least told him how to use his hands. It can’t be that much harder.

Parting his lips, Mika pulls Shu’s cock towards his mouth and curiously, he tongue the underside of the shaft. Salty. Different from him, but not much different. Shu’s not too thick that wrapping his mouth around him won’t be too difficult. And so Mika does. He closes his lips around Shu and rests his tongue against him, feeling his warmth and weight.

“Get on with it,” Shu hisses.

So Mika does. It’s just a hunch, but he remembers the technique Shu had used on him. As he starts to bob on Shu, he slides down with the press of tongue and sucks hard as he pulls back.

Something heavy falls against his head, and then another. And then Shu’s hands are burying themselves in Mika’s hair, nails digging into his scalp and Mika knows he’s done the right thing.

“ _Kagehira_ ,” Shu breathes. “Nngh, Kagehira, that’s—yes, like that.”

Pleased with himself, Mika works Shu faster. It’s easier once he gets his saliva all over Shu’s cock, his lips sliding more easily and excess saliva dribbling down his chin. And then, cheeky, he pulls back to suck at the head for a moment before tonguing the slit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shu swears. “Fucking—god in heaven—Kagehira—”

 _Yes?_ Mika wants to say. He keeps his eyes on Shu even when Shu tips his head back and can’t look at him.

Shu leans back down and makes eye contact. He has a few tufts of hair out of place and he’s panting, fingers still digging into Mika’s scalp. “You lied to me,” he rasps.

Mika slows, tilts his head the best he can.

“Amateur,” Shu spits. “How foolish of me. I thought your demeanor too innocent, but of course a pretty face like yours has been around. You filthy slut.”

Mika’s cock is suddenly incredibly interested in what’s going on. He flushes and stops, Shu’s cock still in his mouth.

“Why’d you stop?” Shu asks. “This is what you’re used to, isn’t it? How many cocks have you sucked before mine? I’m sure it’s a truly deplorable number. Look at how eager you were to slide to your kn-knees for me…you’d do this every day if I asked you to, w-wouldn’t you? No hesitation, no matter when or where; you’re so hungry for it. S-Sizing it up to see how deep you can take it, you f-filthy dog in heat…you…hah…disgusting…”

Shu breaks off as Mika picks up the pace, his thighs trembling. “Nggh, Kagehira—I need—faster—”

 _I know_ , Mika thinks. _I’m going as fast as I can_.

Shu breaks off into desperate gasps and his hips rock into Mika’s mouth. Mika feels it; Shu doesn’t even need to say anything, he feels when Shu tumbles over the edge, feels the shudder accompanied by a mouthful of cum and he nearly, _nearly_ misses the tiny, “ _Mika_ ” that Shu rasps out as he comes.

Mika can’t swallow it all and it ends up dribbling down his chin and neck and onto his shirt. He’s too surprised to have any kind of reaction though. He’s not even sure if Shu knows what he said, but all Mika can hear ringing in his ears is his name on repeat in Shu’s gravelly, broken voice. He’s really quite unfortunately hard over this.

“Did I pass?” Mika finally says.

“Did you—” Shu takes a breath, then eyes Mika. “I said it in the heat of the moment, but…you haven’t done this before?”

Mika glows at the indirect praise. “Nope. Only Oshi-san. Will only ever be Oshi-san.”

Shu blinks. “Good,” he says. “I don’t want to share your mouth with anyone.”

 _I love you_ , Mika is tempted to say. But it’s not the right time to say it, not when Shu won’t even acknowledge that he said Mika’s given name and they’re both high. There will be time to say that and time to learn each other, because the way Shu’s looking at him is not a _this is just a one-time deal_ look. It’s a _what should we do next time_ look and after all, he said he’d train Mika to fuck him, didn’t he? Mika doesn’t care how long it takes. He knows what Shu’s face looks like when he comes, and he knows what their sweat and cum smells like mixed together, and Mika thinks there’s so much more that he has to learn about Shu before they can ever be through with each other.

They end up going home early, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> the joke here is that shu wants mika to fuck him wildly and messily like an animal but he’s not to that stage of acceptance yet
> 
>  
> 
> [[squats] here's the art inspo it haunted me all day](https://twitter.com/phantasmagayria/status/901884893885550593)


End file.
